Wish you were here
by Floreciendo
Summary: Ikki decide viajar a la isla de la Reina Muerte para visitar la tumba de Esmeralda luego de varios meses, una tarde recordando su historia de amor acompañada con marihuana y el ritmo de Pink Floyd le traerán los más dulces y dolorosos recuerdos.


**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Ikki era una persona a la cual expresar sus sentimientos le resultaba difícil, no era un monstruo ni mucho menos, pero las capas que se habían formado alrededor de su corazón desde niño eran bastante más duras y difíciles de penetrar de lo que él mismo creía, sin embargo, existía una persona capaz de desnudar hasta el más mínimo sentimiento en su alma. Esa persona era Esmeralda, y seguía siendo Esmeralda.

El caballero del Fénix llegó a la isla de la Reina Muerte aquella tarde de Mayo, llevaba algunos meses sin visitar la tumba de su amada Esmeralda ya que no lo hacía tan seguido como antes, pero no por falta de interés, sino porque después de cuatro años desde su muerte sentía que era hora de dejar descansar esos sentimientos que lo unían a Esmeralda, ese amor irremediable que le quemaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo al no poder consumarlo en ella. Cada noche se dormía sintiendo el sabor agridulce de estar enamorado hasta los huesos de una persona a la que jamás volvería a ver. Era hora de dejar de torturarse, era hora de dejarla ir.

Ikki se sentó frente a la cruz de madera, la misma que construyó con sus propias manos intentando darle una sepultura digna. Sonrió de lado mostrando su expresión más pura.

—Hola, Esmeralda… —susurró.

El atardece trajo consigo un radiante color naranja en el cielo, una leve brisa movía su cabello y conseguía volar varios pétalos de las flores que crecían alrededor de aquella tumba.

—Prometí que no vendría tan seguido y creo que lo estoy cumpliendo —aseguró colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre el césped, recargándose en el—, apenas es la segunda vez en el año… —suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Durante algún tiempo creí que sería una buena idea llevar tus restos a Grecia, de esa forma podría sentirte más cerca, traerte más flores… —torció sus labios levemente y negó con la cabeza—, pero tú no quieres eso.

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza pero esta vez más bruscamente, tratando de deshacerse de aquellas ideas que de nada servían.

La última vez que Ikki y Esmeralda se habían visto prácticamente eran niños, ahora estaba cerca de cumplir diecinueve años, la guerra contra Hades había sido la última hasta ahora y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en llevar algo parecido a _una vida normal. _Siempre creyó que al final de una batalla terminaría despertando en algún lugar bonito, junto al amor de su vida.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su jean tomando su móvil para buscar una canción en su lista de favoritos.

El sonido de una guitarra comenzaba sonando lejos de forma distorsionada, como reproduciéndose dentro de una caja. Varios segundos después la guitarra se aclaraba dando a relucir la melancólica y triste melodía de la canción.

"_So, so you think you can tell_

_heaven from hell,_

_blue skies from pain."_

El de cabello azul sacó una pequeña bolsa zipper de su chaqueta junto con un mechero, en dicha bolsa podía verse dos cigarros de marihuana. Tomó uno colocándolo en sus labios, cubrió su rostro con una mano evitando que la brisa apagase la llama al momento de prenderlo.

Una vez encendido le dio una profunda calada sosteniéndolo en sus pulmones por unos cuantos segundos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar el humo lentamente de su boca.

Se recostó al lado de la tumba colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

"_Did you exchange__  
__A walk-on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?"_

Cerró los ojos un momento dejándose llevar por aquella extraña pero acogedora sensación, el calor que comenzaba a alejarse combinado con la brisa fresca le recordaba muchas cosas, sus días entrenando para convertirse en caballero, las veces en las que se ocultaba para verse con Esmeralda. Si lo pensaba bien, no habían cambiado muchas cosas, ya que se encontraba en la isla de la reina muerte compartiendo un atardecer al lado de la mujer de sus sueños.

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here."_

El de cabello azul sonrió de forma repentina al verse azotado por un recuerdo compartido junto a la rubia, no sabía si el efecto de la marihuana comenzaba a relajar sus pensamientos y hacerlos volar un poco más lejos, pero no le disgustaba. No sabía y tampoco le interesaba.

.

* * *

Esmeralda logró divisar la figura de Ikki sentado sobre una roca a unos metros de distancia, ocultó una risa nerviosa y se acercó sigilosamente al futuro caballero del Fénix quien se encontraba de espaldas. Preocupada por ser descubierta debido al ruido de sus zapatos se deshizo de los mismos acercándose hasta él, abrazando su espalda fuertemente.

Ikki fingió sorpresa observándola por sobre su hombro, es decir, un chico que dedicaba tanto tiempo a entrenar no era fácil de engañar, sin embargo le fascinaba aquella risa victoriosa que soltaba Esmeralda cada vez que creía haberlo sorprendido. Podría fingir todo el tiempo con tal de escucharla reír.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —dijo con cierta timidez.

—Cuando te veo lo último que siento es miedo —aseveró—, sino todo lo contrario.

Las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron carmesí en el acto.

—Te quiero, Ikki.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente, un gesto que resultaría extraño para cualquier persona, pero no para ella.

—Te quiero, Esmeralda.

La chica deshizo la distancia entre ellos tomando el rostro del futuro Fénix, depositó un beso en su frente y él correspondió rodeando su cintura.

Ikki cerró los ojos disfrutando del aroma que desprendía de su amada.

—Mi padre no está aquí —soltó con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Dónde se ha ido? —cuestionó levantando la mirada.

—Tenía unos asuntos en el santuario.

Su respuesta había sido apresurada y hasta un poco torpe, sin embargo Ikki tenía una leve noción de lo que estaba intentando decir. Se puso de pie y ahora era ella quien debía subir la barbilla para ver en sus ojos azules.

Ikki acarició la mejilla de Esmeralda y sin rodeos se acercó a su rostro dejando un beso en sus labios, sus miradas se conectaron al tiempo que formaban una sonrisa al unísono.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó cerciorándose de que sus intenciones fueran genuinas.

—Estoy segura, Ikki —respondió sonriente—. En unos días tendrás que pasar la prueba final para obtener la armadura del Fénix, y por si cualquier cosa ocurriera…

—No va a ocurrir —interrumpió.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente, creyendo que no había una persona más terca que él en todo el universo.

—Quiero estar contigo —concluyó con total honestidad.

Nuevamente se acercaron uniéndose en un cálido beso, pero esta vez era un beso más profundo y real, no tanto como de dos adolescentes, sino como un hombre y una mujer, que sin saber bien cómo proceder, se dejaban guiar por el amor y deseo que despertaban en el otro.

.

* * *

"_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, __year after year,__  
__Running over the same old ground.__  
__What have we found?__  
__The same old fears.__  
__Wish you were here."_

Fénix mantuvo aquella sonrisa sin abrir los ojos, fumando sin prisa, tratando de olvidar todo lo malo que podía tener aquella situación. Mientras tuviera los ojos cerrados, podía llegar a creer que Esmeralda estaba a su lado, respirando su mismo aire.

* * *

**No voy a negar que al terminar de escribir esto y leerlo (con la canción de fondo) se me salieron algunas lagrimitas, creo que me excedí en los niveles permitidos de sadness. Aun así, este fragmento está directamente relacionado con mi historia _El despertar de Perséfone_, lo cual pueden notar ya que hablo de las mismas fechas y acontecimientos. Si les gustaría saber como sigue nuestro querido Fénix después de esto, los invito a leerme en aquella historia.**

**Si llegaste hasta acá, te agradezco mucho. **


End file.
